Gloomy Day
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih namja yang bekerja sebagai aktor professional. Sebulan berpacaran ia pikir hubungannya berjalan baik-baik saja. Hingga ia suatu hari berpikir, apakah pacarnya ini menjalin hubungan dengannya dalam kepura-puraannya sebagaimana pekerjaannya / Boyslove. KIBUMxKYUHYUN. SEQUEL! SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Gloomy Day

.

.

.

.

Summary : Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih namja yang bekerja sebagai aktor professional. Sebulan berpacaran ia pikir hubungannya berjalan baik-baik saja. Hingga ia suatu hari berpikir, apakah pacarnya ini menjalin hubungan dengannya dalam kepura-puraanya sebagaimana pekerjaanya / Boyslove. KIBUMxKYUHYUN.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang memasuki sebuah kamar apartemen di kawasan elite yang di jaga ketat oleh satpam. Gedungnya berlantai sepuluh. Yang tinggal di sana tentulah orang-orang berkantong tebal. Demikian pula seorang namja yang baru memasuki kamar apartemennya. Ia melucuti pakaian bermerknya dengan gurat lelah. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu tanpa arah tujuan. Menghela napas kasar setelahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menekan tombol untuk mengisi bak mandinya dengan tombol air panas. Rencananya ia ingin menghilangkan semua penatnya hari ini dengan berendam menggunakan air hangat. Berharap semua lelahnya akan hilang terendam bersamanya. Namun, entah kenapa airnya tak mau keluar. Mungkin sedang rusak atau apa pun yang jelas saat ini pikirannya tak mau repot-repot. Ia segera keluar menuju telepon kabel di sana dan menghubungi post satpam di bawah dan menyuruh mereka untuk memanggil room servis untuk masalah kamar mandinya ini. Segera setelah selesai menghubungi satpam dan menyerahkan segalanya, ia kemudian mengambil bathrobenya dan meninggalkan kamar apartemennya dalam keadaan terbuka. Bermaksud untuk tidak perlu repot jika orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakannya kembali menanyakan password kamarnya atau mencarinya saat ia pergi dari sana. Toh, tak ada benda berharga apapun di dalam. Semua perabot mewah sudah di sediakan oleh pemilik apartemen sendiri.

Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarnya, namja itu kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen lain dengan senyum di wajahnya. Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri seorang namja manis parasnya yang balas tersenyum ke arah Kibum, si pemilik kamar mandi yang bermasalah. Kibum mengodekan kepada si namja yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Setelah mendapat izin, Kibum segera menggandeng pinggul si pemilik kamar untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Alasan utama Kibum memang hanya menumpang mandi, tapi ujung-ujungnya berakhir di atas ranjang juga bersama namja manis pemilik kamar itu. Sebut saja Kyuhyun, selain berstatus uke jika bersama Kibum, ia juga adalah kekasih Kibum yang pekerjaanya sebagai aktor. Kyuhyun adalah kekasih simpanan Kibum. Bukan berarti Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih duluan di luar sana, namun lebih kepada kekasih yang di jaga identitasnya agar tak di ketahui oleh publik. Bisa bahaya untuk reputasi Kibum sebagai salah satu aktor terkenal jika di ketahui publik apalagi penggemarnya bahwa orientasi seksualnya menyimpang.

Setiap hari jika Kibum sedang lelah-lelahnya, pasti ia akan menyambangi kamar apartemen Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Awalnya Kyuhyun biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu. Ia juga sangat tahu bahwa lelaki lajang nafsu birahinya sedang besar-besarnya, ia juga namja. Tetapi lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia hanya di manfaatkan oleh Kibum. Selain hanya memberi kepuasan satu sama lain di atas ranjang, Kibum sebagaimana kekasihnya tak pernah mengajaknya keluar untuk kencan atau apa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap lebih untuk menyuruh Kibum memberitahu kepada publik jika Kibum memiliki kekasih namja, yang jadi pikirannya hanyalah perlakuan Kibum yang tidak pernah berlaku sebagai seorang kekasih. Jika mereka adalah sepasang suami istri tentu hal yang wajar jika waktu saat mereka berkesempatan bertemu hanya di atas ranjang, tetapi mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih. Bukankah waktu mereka sebaiknya di habiskan untuk bersenang-senang seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

Pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebagai pegawai tetap di sebuah perusahaan besar dengan gaji yang lumayan tidak menjadi jaminan hari esok jika ia tetap tinggal di apartemen mewah itu. Kapan ia bisa menabung jika pembayaran setiap bulannya sampai menghabiskan lebih dari separuh gajinya. Maka dari itu, ia putuskan untuk pindah dari sana dan menyewa apartemen yang biasa-biasa saja agar ia bisa menabung dan terpenuhi semua kebutuhannya tanpa khawatir. Dan juga kepindahannya hari itu tak pernah ia beritahukan kepada Kibum, sang kekasih. Ia ingin jika mereka saling berpikir untuk meneruskan hubungan yang seperti ini atau hanya untuk sampai di sini saja. Dengan tidak memberitahu kepindahannya dari Kibum, Kyuhyun juga ingin untuk sedikit melupakan pikiran buruknya mengenai Kibum.

Kyuhyun seperti sedang berlari tanpa mengutarakan permasalahan mereka. Ia memilih tak terbuka soal ini dengan Kibum tujuannya agar Kibum mengerti sendiri apa salahnya. Meski Kyuhyun juga tak menyukai sikapnya ini yang tidak berterus terang, di sisi lain ia juga tak mau jika Kibum kedepannya menjadi seseorang yang tidak peka dan tak acuh terhadap pasangannya nanti. Entah itu bersama Kyuhyun ataupun orang lain. Kyuhyun tak berharap bahwa hubungannya bersama dengan Kibum akan berlangsung lama atau bahkan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan yang tabu. Hubungan sesama lelaki juga tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Apalagi dengan status Kibum yang sudah di kenal banyak orang. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin menghancurkan karier seseorang hanya karena cinta. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang egois untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Sekarang atau pun nanti pasti mereka akan putus dan hasilnya akan sama saja. Sekarang sudah banyak pernikahan tanpa cinta yang ujung-ujungnya cinta.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutar drama Kibum di laptopnya. Ia membandingkan mimik wajah Kibum di drama dengan Kibum yang bersamanya. Mimiknya sama saja. Tidak ada ketulusan. Meski tersenyum sampai mata, meski tertawa sampai menyipitkan mata, Kyuhyun belum menemukan perbedaan di antaranya. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Kibum yang bersamanya adalah Kibum yang juga sedang beracting? Hingga satu keputusan ia sematkan dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun lupa bahwa Kibum yang asli adalah Kibum yang tertawa dengan di tutupi oleh punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun lupa bahwa Kibum yang asli adalah Kibum yang tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

.

.

Malam yang hujan menjadi background malam Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang panas. Setelah dua minggu mereka tak pernah bertemu, akhirnya kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun yang tak mau memberitahu dimana tempat ia tinggal sekarang pada Kibum luntur sudah. Kibum tak berubah. Ia tetap sama seperti Kibum yang lama. To the point mengajaknya bercinta. Meski Kyuhyun tak pernah menolak ajakannya juga atau tak bisa menolak si perayu ulung seperti Kibum.

Malam yang panas terlewati sudah. Pagi harinya menyisakan rasa pegal di badan. Terutama untuk Kyuhyun yang di bawah. Sama-sama saling membuka mata, mereka masih enggan beranjak untuk memulai aktivitas. Masih betah bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang hanya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos masing-masing.

"Kibum."

"Hm."

"Ayo kita putus." Satu kalimat singkat yang keluar dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kibum langsung terduduk dari rebahan malasnya. Ia memandang lekat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita putus." Ulang Kyuhyun lagi dengan mantap.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum. Dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum di ranjang tanpa sebuah alasan. Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya ke arah kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Ia berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandinya. Menunduk sambil mengambil napas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya demikian pula. Menghalau agar tak ada satu tetes air matapun jatuh. Sebenarnya butuh keberanian besar untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apalagi tersemat sedikit perasaan takut saat melihat mata Kibum yang memerah entah marah atau akan menangis. Baginya ekspresi kibum sebagai aktor maupun di dunia nyata itu sama.

"Jika sudah berpakaian bergegaslah pergi sebelum kau telat bekerja Kibum." Ini teriakan terakhir Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi sebelum menjatuhkan badannya menempel pada lututnya yang di tekuk.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

ini ff pemanasan setelah selesai liburan muahahaha Fi lebih suka ff yg gantung gini soalnya lbih cepet rampung daripada hrus mikirin happy endingnya. Btw ini nulis dari hp dan publish jg di hp. Jdi kesalahan tulis, spasi dll Fi minta maaf ya^^

Review plisssss. Terimakasih^^


	2. Sequels

Gloomy Day dikabulkan! Yo! Yang waktu itu pilih ff ini buat dilanjut kita toss dulu^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Kesibukan seseorang yang sudah menjadi aktor yang sukses membintangi berbagai film maupun drama sudah menjadi hal umum. Tak terkecuali Kim Kibum, salah satu aktor sukses milik negri Ginseng ini sudah seperti bekerja tanpa bernapas, tanpa jeda. Ada saja tawaran demi tawaran yang ditujukan kepadanya baik itu film, drama, maupun menjadi ikon di berbagai tawaran iklan. Pemotretan berbagai majalah juga menjadi rutinitasnya. Apalagi sejak Kibum dibuang oleh kekasihnya satu bulan yang lalu. Kibum tak pernah menolak satupun tawaran yang ditujukan kepadanya sehingga ia bekerja tanpa mengenal batas-batas kesehatan tubuhnya lagi.

Ya. Sejak kejadian dimana ia ditolak. Bahkan seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menerima penolakan. Kata-kata dibuang sungguhlah kejam untuk menggambarkan tokoh terkenal semacam Kibum ini. Pada kenyataannya memanglah seperti itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tetapi apakah kedua belah pihak setuju akan keputusan itu? Jawabannya hanya ada pada diri mereka masing-masing. Pernyataan hanya ada di lisan maupun tulisan. Secara sadar, kemauan dihatilah yang mendorong untuk mengeluarkan pernyataan cinta maupun putusnya hubungan sepasang kekasih. Masalah hati itu selalu berujung rumit.

Satu bulan ini, Kibum menyibukkan dirinya di dunia entertainment dan berhasil. Entahlah bulan depannya. Atau bulan depannya lagi. Yang jelas Kibum belum menerima atau setuju atas kehendak sepihak dari Kyuhyun yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Waktu itu, Kibum hanya menuruti apa kata Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya pergi. Urusan mereka belumlah terselesaikan secara jelas. Kibum hanyalah seorang pecundang yang lari dari perasaannya dan mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk bekerja dan terus bekerja.

Alasan. Seorang pecundang seperti Kibum pasti sudah banyak menciptakan berbagai alasan dan di simpan rapi di dalam otaknya. Salah satunya adalah kegiatannya selama sebulan ini. Tidak jujur pada diri sendiri. Itulah Kibum. Ia terlalu tak acuh dengan sekitarnya sehingga untuk memahami apa arti kejujuran saja ia tak mampu. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang tak ingin mereka berpisah, pasti saat ini dirinya tak menjadi orang yang dikendalikan oleh arus seperti kondisinya saat ini.

Kim Kibum. Harus menjadi seperti apa ia untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun? Permasalahan ini bukanlah di dalam teks drama yang ia hapal. Dimana ia menjadi karakter seperti ini atau seperti itu yang sudah di kemas dalam tulisan. Ia harus berdialog ini-itu yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali di benaknya, karena itu hanyalah sebuah tulisan. Tulisan orang lain, hasil pemikiran orang lain. Bukan masalah cintanya sendiri.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan seseorang yang berada disana, Cho Kyuhyun. Meski ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya sebagai sesama lelaki di hadapan Kibum, ia belumlah mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa Kibum adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, mantan kekasihnya. Jauh di dalam keinginan lubuk hatinya, masihlah mengharap harapan kecil bahwa Kibum akan mencarinya lalu memintanya kembali. Seperti dulu, atau seperti keadaan dimana ia tak berdaya dan tak mampu menolak apapun permintaan Kibum. Sungguh menyedihkan. Keinginan itu jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang masochist. Hanya sekedar berharap, tidak apalah. Toh Kyuhyun tak mengutarakan harapannya itu pada siapapun jadi tak akan ada yang mengejeknya.

Meski Kyuhyun kembali menjalani rutinitas kesehariannya dengan normal dan melangkah maju seperti yang Kibum lakukan, tindakan mereka berdua sungguhlah bodoh. Membohongi diri sendiri. Tidak jujur pada keinginan hati masing-masing. Bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah jelas masa depannya. Suram. Tidak punya pendirian. Tidak memiliki keinginan yang egois untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Tidak memiliki pondasi yang kokoh. Diterpa satu hembusan napas saja sudah roboh. Ya. Seperti keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Jika saja mereka atau jika tidak salah satunya saja yang memiliki keegoisan untuk memiliki, paling tidak hubungan pasangan bodoh itu tak rapuh sekonyol ini.

Sedia payung belum tentu turun hujan. Ulat belum tentu menjadi kupu-kupu. Berkata tidak belum tentu itu adalah keinginan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang sedemikian itu belum cukup untuk menjadi keyakinan di diri Kibum maupun Kyuhyun untuk menjalin kasih bersama lagi? Buktikanlah jika kepercayaan hanya dimiliki setengah-setengah. Jangan hanya diam dan menunggu terus menunggu. Menunggu apa? Bara menjadi abu lalu tertiup angin hingga tak berbekas? Itu adalah penantian yang sia-sia. Setidaknya berbuatlah sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa masihlah ada keyakinan di dalam diri untuk tetap bersama. (*fi nulisnya jadi geregetan sendiri sama KiHyun-abaikan-)

.

Sore hari, pukul lima. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen barunya dengan perasaan penuh was-was. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Melihat pintu apartemennya dirusak dengan sengaja entah menggunakan benda apa itu bukanlah hal penting, apalagi pintunya juga terbuka sedikit. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tak ada siapapun yang lewat di koridor apartemennya berada. Semakin kuatlah kewaspadaan Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri dan membawa semua barang-barang di dalamnya. Atau seseorang yang berencana membunuhnya dengan mendatangi apartemennya secara langsung, tetapi seingat Kyuhyun ia tak pernah memiliki musuh. Jadi siapa?

Dengan membawa vas bunga tetangga beserta isinya, Kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu itu. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bisa saja ia disekap dari belakang lalu dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sudah merencanakan ini semua. Semua tempat sudah ia periksa. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semua benda di apartemennya masihlah ditempat yang sama. Tempat terakhir yang belum diperiksa kini tinggal kamarnya sendiri. Dengan teramat pelan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampunya. Seketika saat lampu menerangi ruangan gelap itu, suara vas bunga yang jatuh berkeping-keping menjadi alarm bagi seseorang yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

"Oh. Ketiduran rupanya. Hmm jam berapa sekarang ya?" Gumam seseorang yang terbangun akibat suara yang Kyuhyun timbulkan.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia bahkan tengah membeku. Kaget. Tak percaya. Mustahil. Seharusnya orang itu tidak berada disini. Terlebih masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal orang lain dengan cara yang tidak sopan sama sekali. Tidur nyenyak pula di kamarnya.

"Baru kali ini tidurku senyenyak ini. Pakai obat tidur merek apa yang disemprotkan di dalam ruangan ini ya? Hmmm..."

"K-kau, seharusnya masih syutingkan? Kenapa bisa disini?" Setelah mencabut secara paksa kesadarannya yang melayang sejenak, Kyuhyun barulah merespon. Orang itu seperti tak punya dosa sama sekali telah masuk sembarangan seperti pencuri.

"Kamar ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Suasananya menenangkan."

"Menenangkan apanya bodoh?! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi! Aku bukan patung! Jadi jangan mengabaikanku!" Kyuhyun terengah. Napasnya memburu setelah berteriak bahkan air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Kini air mata itu mengalir bebas disambut oleh gravitasi bumi. Sesak didadanya kembali membuncah, berdesakan seperti ingin keluar, tenggorokannya juga tercekat. Sungguh orang itu tak bisa dimaafkan telah membuat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Kemarilah. Duduk disampingku." Orang itu menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Ditambah senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya sungguh membuat orang lain muak dengan tingkahnya.

Kyuhyun tak menampilkan tanda-tanda ia akan bergeser atau berpindah tempat. Kakinya sepertinya sudah dipaku agar tak dengan mudah terbujuk oleh perayu ulung macam Kibum. Kibum yang menanti Kyuhyun untuk datang kepadanya yang tak kunjung datang seperti dulu, kini beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tak mengangguk, tak pula menjawab iya, tetapi kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah dipaku itu berjalan sendiri ke arah ranjang. Lalu duduk dan diikuti oleh Kibum. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di ranjang empuk itu. Ranjang tempat kenangan mereka menghabiskan malam yang panas.

"Maaf aku tak menghubungimu selama sebulan ini. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku sudah mengiyakan keputusanmu waktu itu sehingga reaksimu seperti ini. Aku mengerti. Mianheyo. Aku tak bisa-"

"..."

"Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu semudah itu. Maafkan aku."

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin bicara. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dan dengarkan saja."

"..."

"Kau pasti mengingat-ingat kapan aku bicara sepanjang ini mengingat aku tak pernah sekalipun mengutarakan apa yang aku inginkan atau menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku mengerti. Ini sulit bagimu untuk memahamiku terlebih aku mengejutkanmu dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi. Rasa sesak sejak kau mengutarakan kata putus itu selalu memenuhi rongga dadaku. Bukan berarti aku mengatakan ini sudah aku siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, aku benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Sebelum sampai disini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku tak ingin lagi menutupi perasaanku. Aku akan katakan apa yang aku suka dan apa yang aku tidak suka sekalipun itu menyakitimu. Jadi aku akan melakukan apapun agar hubungan ini tidak meninggalkanku."

"..."

"Saat kau menyuruhku pergi waktu itu, seharusnya aku memelukmu, mencari alasan atas pernyataanmu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Jika memang kalimat itu berasal dari hatimu aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Sekalipun kau menyuruhku pergi lagi, aku akan membuatmu untuk berkata ingin aku tetap tinggal disisimu. Aku tak akan menyerah."

"..."

"Pidatoku rasanya lebih panjang dari omelanmu ya. Mianheyo."

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang karena sudah menyelesaikan urusanku." Tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bagaimana- hiks.. dengan pintunya- hiks. K-kau- hiks merusaknya bodoh!"

"A-ah. Itu akan menjadi alasanku untuk kembali. Jadi jangan diperbaiki du-" belum selesai Kibum bicara, pinggangnya terlebih dahulu dipeluk dari belakang oleh sepasang tangan berkulit pucat.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pulang dan pergi seenaknya?!"

"Aku akan merusaknya lagi jika besok kau perbaiki."

"Dasar pencuri!"

"Jangan membuat rumour yang sudah terjadi. Maafkan aku Nae Sarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa endingnya sudah manis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah keramaian kota, di bawah tekanan udara musim semi, tampak dua orang lelaki yang tengah berciuman panas tanpa merasa malu dilihat oleh massa. Bahkan kejadian itu banyak diabadikan oleh berbagai jenis kamera.

Kibum melumat habis bibir plum yang terasa kenyal dan licin milik Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Bahkan kedua belah pihak saling menikmati sensasi dimana banyak pasang mata yang melihat ciuman panas mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana endingnya? Sangat bagus? Bagus? Cukup bagus? Kurang bagus? Atau Kurang hot? HehehexD

Oh iya, sadar nggak kalo Fi ngehapus ff 'My All is in You'? Yg ada henry kecil jadi anaknya KiHyun trus diajarin yang ehem sama Kyuhyun lolxD itu ga ada pelajaran moral bagusnya sama sekali jadi fix hapus.

Untuk ff 'Fanboys Overall' yang udah tamat, ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf juga karena endingnya nyesek hehehe mianheyo *bow

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan menulis review ya... Fi sangat menantikan semangat dari kalian semua *wink


End file.
